Rigid-flexible PCBs used in electronic devices includes a flexible portion and a rigid portion electrically connected to each other, or, includes two rigid portions and a flexible portion, and two ends of the flexible portion electrically connected respectively to the two rigid portions, and such rigid-flexible PCBs have one or two mounting portions to electrically connect electronic components.